


Let Me Rest

by Welsh_Woman



Series: January Jaunts [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Exhausted Derek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: For the prompt 'jetlag'
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: January Jaunts [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090610
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Let Me Rest

Derek had doggedly made it through congratulations on being home, a small welcome home party - he had been promised that the _real_ party would be tomorrow - and it was only _now_ , when he was expected to fall asleep, that he was completely awake.

It was a little funny how that worked.

And funny in a way that meant not at all, annoying-him-to-the-point-of-wanting-to-rip-into-someone funny.

There’s a groan on his other side, one hand thwapping at him from under the covers, a disgruntled moan following after.

And there was another reason why being awake was making him want to kill something: Stiles had a big presentation due the next morning, so he couldn’t ‘spend all night tiring him out’ like they both wanted as soon as he got home. Derek had been trying to be still so that he didn't wake his husband, but he apparently hadn't been as quiet as he thought.

Not to mention that Derek needed his own sleep if was going to be able to keep up with Lisle, only two and already showing that she was Stiles' child through and through.

When another small shift gets him a groan that teeters on the edge of violence, Derek pushes himself out of the bed and heads downstairs, hoping that there is at least _something_ good on T.V in the early morning.


End file.
